Ponyboy's Nightmares
by This One is Dead
Summary: Ever wondered what's going on in Ponyboy's nightmares?


A/N: I COULDN'T RESIST I TELL YOU! I was SO bored, and I really wanted to write this. Let me tell you here and now, that this story is COMPLETELY OOC, that it will scare you. You'll find out why Ponyboy wakes up so terrified.

The Outsiders © belongs to S.E Hinton

--

"Good night, Soda,"  
"Good night, Ponyboy,"

Ponyboy then woke up with sun shining from the room. If he doesn't get up soon, Sodapop will sure give him a tickle in the morning, so he got up, walk out of the room, hoping to smell chocolate from the oven, but it wasn't chocolate. It was…strawberries?  
"The strawberry shortcakes are ready!" he heard…a rather preppy girl screaming from the kitchen? Ehh…he's probably just hearing things. As well as…smelling things? He gave a half-heart shrug and went to the bathroom.

When he came out to eat breakfast, he saw a girl in the kitchen with dark, waist-length hair with familiar looking ice blue eyes …wait a second. A girl? What the hell is she doing in their kitchen? When the girl went up to the table to put a cake with strawberry frosting on top of the table. Ponyboy just stood there, staring at the cake.  
"I didn't make it for you to just stare at it," the girl said, "Eat up."  
Ponyboy slowly went to sit down by the table. What the heck is going on? Who is this girl?  
Just then, Sodapop came jogging in, "Thanks for making breakfast again, Marry,"  
Marry? Oh now he gets it! He's in another one of those 'sister fics'! Nothing out of the ordinary there, but where's Darry? He took a quick look at Soda's DX uniform. That's not his uniform! This, what he's wearing, is all white and has a symbol of an ice cream cone.

Ponyboy whispered in Sodapop's ear, "Who's Marry?" Sodapop gave Ponyboy a shocked glare and whispered back, "She's our oldest sister, Ponyboy. Hellooo. Marilyn Shannon Curtis. Does that ring a bell?"

Yup, he's in another sister fic, for sure. "Where's Darry?"  
"Darry? Who's Darry?" now it was Sodapop's turn to be confused and Ponyboy being shocked. "Oh, and, what's with that uniform you're wearing?"  
"Ponyboy, I wear this to work every day,"  
"You work at the DX dressed up like a Carvel Employee?" Ponyboy asked sarcastically

"I _am_ a Carvel Employee. Steve _works_ at the DX, I wanted to work there with him, but Marry just doesn't want me working there. She says she doesn't want me coming home smelled like gasoline."

Ponyboy just shrugged. Suddenly, they heard the front door opening and a high-pitch screaming, "Yay! Strawberries!" and coming running to the kitchen doorway was…Dally? What the hell is he wearing? He's wearing a pink shirt that says "Life Rocks!" (1) Did he lose another bet with Tim and Buck?

"Yay! Marry saved some of her strawberry shortcake for us!" Dally said and gave 'Marry' a hug. Wait, Dally is giving a hug? Is Marry actually Darry, but a girl? After all, those eyes look exactly like Darry's, only softer.

Johnny came into the kitchen as well. He ran up to Ponyboy, talking like there's no tomorrow. He's talking so fast, dammit! What's he saying? I don't know, and I'm the one who's writing this poorly written fic! Johnny just set a world record in talking so fast!

"Johnny," Ponyboy said, in an unbelieving way, "Since when were you talkative?"

"All my life!" Johnny said as if he was plastic or something, "So anyways," and he resumed to his lightening speed speaking!

Dally is wearing a pink shirt giving hugs. Johnny's being a speedy speaker. Sodapop is working in Carvel. Darry is a girl. Anything else?

Ponyboy looked through the kitchen doorway and saw Two-Bit watching the news, slouching in the armchair…Wait a minute. Two-Bit is watching the news?

Man, I'm so not cut up for this narrating job.

He saw Steve lying on the couch. When Steve saw Ponyboy, he said, "Hey Ponyboy, Sodapop and I are going to the movies Saturday. Wanna come?"

Steve's asking Ponyboy to go with him and Sodapop to the movies…wait, Sodapop watching movies?

Ponyboy, ignoring Steve's question, walked up to where Two-Bit is in the armchair. "Um, Two-Bit, you do know you're watching the news, right?"

Two-Bit didn't even flinch to look at Ponyboy! He's just there, looking at the TV.

"Two-Bit? Don't you mean, 'Keith'?" Ponyboy heard Steve talking.

Keith? Oh yeah, that's Two-Bit's real name. Do these people actually remember his actual name?

"How come he's ignoring me?"

"He's not ignoring you. He's just damn lazy to talk or change the channel,"

Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders watching the news for a bit? Why? I don't know. Like I said, I'm not cut up for this narrating stuff!

"And so, because of the poor ratings of the Beatles, Paul McCartney committed suicide," the weird looking reporter from the news said. (2)

Ponyboy was looking around and thought, _the world is ending_

The world is ending. The world is ending. THE WORLD IS ENDING! AAHHHH!

Ponyboy woke up in the morning screaming. You know how it is in fan fiction. Ponyboy screams from his nightmare horror and his brothers come running in. Nothing new there.

"Ponyboy, what happened?" Darry yelled in horror, worrying about his baby brother. Yup, definitely nothing new.

"I had this terrible dream! Dally was wearing this shirt and everyone was like completely different! You were a girl, Sodapop worked in Carvel, and everything was scary!"

"That must've been a horrible dream," Sodapop said as he tried to comfort his baby brother. Just then Dally came from the door wearing that shirt he had in Ponyboy's dream, saying "Where's the cake?"

Ponyboy screamed and collapsed his head into his pillow. Darry walked up to Dally and said, "Why the hell you are wearing that shirt?"

"I lost a bet,"

END OF BADLY WRITTEN STORY:3

--

1: That shirt idea came from Cherry the Hedgefox XD She said that in a deviantArt comment

2: I HAD to put something based on the Paris Hilton joke from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and that was the only thing in mind XD No, I'm NOT anti-Beatles, so no offense to anybody.

No need to say this was horribly written. I already know that.


End file.
